APRENDICES
by Dannytza
Summary: Las chicas Swan llegan a Forks, en el bosque estan a punto de devorar a su presa, pero que pasará cuando los Cullen se lo impidan?


**LA VIDA DE ALICE BRANDOM**

Mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandom, pero solo me gusta Alice. Hace menos de un siglo me convirtieron en un monstruo, un bebedor de sangre, un vampiro. No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada antes de que esto ocurriera, cuando desperté estaba absolutamente sola, sin nadie, no recordaba nada y tenía un intenso ardor en la garganta, con unos deseos horribles de matar a alguien y beber de su sangre.

Luego de recuperarme, oí una voz y sentí su olor, me levanté y lo seguí, todo en mí se había agudizado, empezando por mi vista; veía cosas que antes no podía siendo humano, mis oídos podían escuchar mucho más allá y corría a una velocidad increíble. Seguí mis instintos y me lancé encime de él, lo maté y bebí su deliciosa sangre, que dejaba el quemazón de mi garganta de lado. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento saqué toda la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo, me dejé llevar con mi primera víctima.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando el cuerpo de mi víctima se calló de mis manos con un sonido sordo, lo miré y sus ojos reflejaban temor, yo era un mostruo, un ser malvado capaz de matar a cualqueira con tal de dejar de estar sedienta, me horroricé de mi misma, pero algo en mi interior sabía que ese era mi destino.

En las décadas siguiente descubrí que tenía un "don" podía ver el futuro, era alo así como un psíquica. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando me vi viajando, y así lo he hecho, con la esperanza de descubrir si había alguien como yo en el mundo o era un castigo dedicado especialmente para hacerme sufrir.

Muchas veces he pensado sobre lo que pasaría si muerdo a algun humano pero sin matarlo, enterrándola solo mi ponzoña, ¿se cnvertiria en alguien como yo o moriría en el intento? ¿estaría dispuesto a perdonarme por haberlo convertido? Pero si lo hacía, el humano no tendría oportunidad de elegir, jamás me lo perdonaría, ya estoy bastante arrepentida con todas las personas que he matado para saciar mi sed, no condenaría a otra persona a vivir y sufrir igual que yo.

Después de menos de un siglo tuve una visión, en ella vi a una jovn de cabello marrón largo y dos personas que debían de ser sus padres, aunque parecían discutir dentro de un auto. En ese momento el hombre desvió su vista de la carretera.

-papá!-se escuchó a lo lejos, bocinazos y un gran impacto.

Estaba pasmada, no solía tener visiones sobre otras personas, me concentré en mi visión y me dirigi a la carretera, sabía que podriia ser en cualquier parte del mundo pero tenía la intuición de que podria ser en donde yo me encontraba, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni porque iba hacia allí, me dejé llevar extrañada por la situación.

Entonces los vi, el carro rojo de mi visión impactado por un camión, fui corriendo a ver si había alguien vivo aún, nadie se había dado cuenta del accidente, todo estaba extrañamente solitario. Vi a la mujer y al hombre de mi visión, sangrando muy malheridos, agüante como pude la respiración con las manos y me acerqué hacía su corazon, sabia que podia escuchar a lo lejos, pero tenia que asegurarme de que estaban muertos, ninguno de los dos sus corazones no latían. Recordé a la chica que había visto, la busqué entre todo ese humo, y la vi tirada a unos metros del auto, su cabello tapaba toda su cara, su cabeza y varias partes de su cuerpo estaba sangrando, me acerqué un poco a ella y no oí nada, angustiada me pegue mas a ella y derrepente ¡pum! cada vez más débil y despacio.

Miré hacia todos lados y no había nadie, levanté con mucho cuidado a la chica, llevándola lo más lejos posible, su sangre me llamaba, pero el aire me hacia dejar de respirar y calmarme para pensar si lo que hacia era lo correcto. En un descuido volví a respirar, olía esquisito, un aroma dulzón que me hacía agua la garganta, paré en seco y la deposité en el cesped al lado de un árbol, me acerqué hacia ella que estaba inconciente y clavé mis colmillos en su cuello, su sabor era el más delicioso que había probado en toda la eternidad. Su sangre bajaba por mi garganta deleitándome con su sabor, en ese momento me di cuenta, la realidad me pegó de frente, era el destino el que me estaba dando una oportunidad de tener una compañera, por eso la visión... ¿será muy tarde para convertirla? ¿me perdonará algún día por condenarla?... estaba tan desesparada al no saber que hacer que juraría si fuera humana mi corazón lateria debocado por hallar una solución...

Nada perdía con intentarlo.

Entonces le inyecté la ponzoña, luego con mucho esfuerzo me aparté de ella y la deposité. Estaba extrañamente tranquila, no gritaba ni nada, solo quieta, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La levanté y camine hacia un lago que habia cerca, le limpié todo el rastro de sangre que tenía en el rostro y en el cuerpo. Fui corriendo a la casa que me hospedaba hace algunos días, cogí ropa y salí corriendo hacia el bosque, sin que nadie me viera. Todavía estaba inconciente, no tenía idea de cuando reaccionaria, ahora gemía moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como teniendo una pesadilla, de todas formas eso era lo que l esperaba, algo que yo había ocasionado para su destino...como fui tan egoista...


End file.
